Hyperdimension Neptunia: New World Order
by StoryProducer214
Summary: After the events of the Kurome incident, Gamindustri seemed to finally receive some peace among the landmasses. However, a new organization had been formed outside of the nations, with one man planning to create the perfect counter to the CPUs, overthrow their nations and landmasses, and to bring new world order with an iron fist. (Takes place after Megadimension Neptunia VII)
1. Prologue: Murasaki

**Hello there! This is my first attempt at making a Neptunia fanfic! I hope that whatever idea I'm going with this would get some attention from you guys.**

**I'd happily receive any sort of criticism, suggestion, etc. as I want to improve my writing as I go.**

**Now without further ado, here's the Prologue of Hyperdimension Neptunia: New World Order!**

* * *

In the nation of Lastation, run by the CPU known as Black Heart, it was already nighttime as everyone had gone back to their homes and fell asleep, save for those who were willing to work in late hours.

The peace in the nation (as well as the rest of Gamindustri) itself seemed like it was going on forever, especially after certain incidents had been stopped.

However, the peace would not last forever as fate began to rear its ugly head…

* * *

Lastation soldiers were sent to patrol the streets as a way to ensure the people's safety, combined with scouts watching from the buildings' rooftops.

"Man, I didn't think that the kills would also happen here." A soldier with black hair sighed, looking around tiredly.

"Well, they also happened in Planeptune, Leanbox, and Lowee, so I don't think it's anything new." Another soldier, with brown hair, shrugged, folding his arms behind his head.

The soldier merely sighed again, as he crossed his arms "Whoever did this must be someone who's really crazy," he shook his head and continued "I mean, they killed exactly ninety-four people for crying out loud!"

"And that's only the amount of deaths that happened in our nation," The other soldier muttered, looking at the dark sky "I don't even want to think about the number of deaths in the other three nations."

In response, the soldier turned to the other with a troubled frown "But what if we-"

"Hey!" Another soldier, with blue hair, called out, looking slightly annoyed "Will you two keep it down, we can't afford to let that murderous lunatic kill more innocent people!"

The two soldiers quickly looked at each other, before following the other without a word.

After a prolonged silence between the group of soldiers, a scout had suddenly appeared on the street, looking ready to deliver some news.

A grey-haired soldier, who was presumably the leader, ran up to the scout and asked "What is it? Did something happen?"

The scout looked uneasy for a moment, before responding "Sergeant Blackwell, we have located a corpse that's not too far from where your squad is right now."

Another silence had occurred, as the group of soldiers processed the fact that there was yet another innocent person that lost their life.

"I-I see," The soldier, now named Blackwell, closed his eyes and looked away "Where are your fellow scouts?"

"One is looking over the body with four others on guard, as we speak." The scout answered curtly, before turning around "I shall go back to check on their progress, I advise you all to be more cautious of your surroundings."

With that, the scout squatted down for a brief moment, before using an excellent amount of leg strength to quickly jump onto another rooftop, leaving the group of soldiers alone as he disappeared out of sight.

The lead soldier sighed and said, "Be sure to keep your eyes open on your surroundings at all times, we can't afford to let the Manslayer kill more innocent people."

At the mention of the word 'Manslayer', the soldiers instantly straightened up as they began moving again, but at a more cautious pace.

_"The Manslayer,"_ Blackwell thought bitterly, clutching his weapon tightly _"They are a mass murderer that mysteriously appeared out of nowhere, as they quickly gained a reputation of killing over a hundred people in all four nations, with their identity completely unknown, making them hard to pinpoint and track down."_ he narrowed his eyes upon finishing their thought process.

The grey-haired soldier shook his head, before following his men.

* * *

Meanwhile, the scout was about to reach his team, with the knowledge that they are still looking over the body that they had just discovered.

However, his eyes widened in shock upon arriving at his destination.

A horrifying sight was presented in front of him, as he saw five dead bodies strewn across the streets, each of them noticeably having their limbs and various body parts missing, with some of them being completely unrecognizable. Large amounts of blood were spilled onto the buildings surrounding the now-bloodied streets, and vital organs are seen splattered in various places. It looked like a fight had broken out, evident by some of the surrounding property being destroyed.

_"What? … What is … this?"_ His mind was starting to panic, as he began to breathe uncontrollably.

In an instant, the lights in his surroundings have gone out, leaving the scout to panic as he activated the communication device on his ear.

"Hello! I'm seeing five scouts dead in front of me!" He shouted, frantically looking around "I think it's the 'Manslayer'! I need backup immediately!"

Unbeknownst to him, the rest of the scouts had already been murdered on the rooftops in secret, as the only sound coming from their communication devices were the last remaining scout's frantic screaming.

"Hello! Is anyone there!?" He shouted, gripping his head in frustration, before ripping the device out of his ear and throwing it to the ground "Dammit!"

It took a few minutes for the scout to recompose himself, before narrowing his eyes as he knew what he had to do next, to which he begins to run.

_"I have to find the soldiers and warn-"_ His thoughts were cut off as a slicing sound reverberated in his ears, forcing him to stop as blood was beginning to come out of his mouth " ... Huh?"

Before he knew what had happened to him, he suddenly fell on his back, landing on the ground as he slowly processed what had happened.

His eyes began to move around as they scanned the surroundings, only for them to widen in horror on what he just saw …

…

…

…

… his own lower torso is seen on their feet, as it stood unsteadily for only a few seconds before falling to the ground as well, as blood began to pool around it, along with the scout, who now remains as an upper torso.

_"Am I … going to die here?"_ He thought in fear, now looking at the night sky as tears pooled in his eyes.

As if on cue, a dark figure suddenly appeared in front of his eyes, as they seemed to be carrying a black katana that's covered in blood.

_"Is that … the 'Manslayer'?"_ The dying scout thought, taking in the figure's appearance _"Huh? Their appearance reminds me of-"_

Before he could finish, the 'Manslayer' immediately stabbed their katana onto the scout's head, finally ending his misery before it would drag out further.

The figure stared emotionlessly at the dead body before them, until ringing sounds come from their pockets.

Sighing tiredly, they reached into one of their pockets and pulled out a phone, as they brought it to their ear.

"I see that you have wiped out the scouts." A man's voice was heard from the phone itself "All that is left are those soldiers patrolling the streets, I ask that you kill them all immediately except for one, we need information on Black Heart after all." the voice stopped for a second, before continued "Do not mess this up, or there will be consequences."

The call immediately went offline, leaving the figure to their thoughts.

After a brief moment of silence, the 'Manslayer' began to disappear into the shadows, as they began making their way towards the many soldiers patrolling the streets.

* * *

The group of soldiers continued to patrol the streets, as their surroundings grew increasingly dark, with a lot of lights going out for reasons that are unknown to them.

"I have a bad feeling about this," The black-haired soldier frowned, gripping his weapon tightly "I know that everyone is sleeping by now, but everything seems to be quiet, a bit too quiet if you ask me."

"Harris, I know how you're feeling right now." The blue-haired soldier placed a hand on his shoulder "But remember, this is for the sake of the people of Lastation, and for Lady Black Heart herself."

"Yeah, she's been working tirelessly in finding out the Manslayer's identity, despite their lack of proper information." The brown-haired soldier closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"I don't know man, I just … have a feeling that something bad will happen." The black-haired soldier, Harris, looked around warily.

Blackwell had heard the three other soldiers and found himself silently agreeing with the black-haired one.

_"He's right, our surroundings have been eerily quiet lately."_ He internally grimaced, tightening his grip on his weapon.

Suddenly, all of the soldiers' communication devices begin to go off, much to their surprise.

The lead soldier decided to answer said devices, as he spoke, "What is it?"

"It's the Manslayer! They found us!" A panicked voice came from the device.

The soldiers grew tense before each had answered their devices, only to get the same kind of response.

"Oh shit! We're all gonna die!"

"The Manslayer's killing everyone in sight!"

"Please help me! I don't wanna die!"

"We need backup!"

"Someone help-"

The sounds of blood splattering was heard when one of the soldiers got cut off from the device itself.

In an instant, the soldiers' fear slowly began to grow as they are forced to hear their fellow soldiers get mercilessly slaughtered on the other side of their communication devices.

"What's your status!?" Blackwell shouted as sweat began going down his forehead "Answer me, soldier!"

The device was quiet for a brief moment, before the same voice spoke again, "The others … are all dead," the grey-haired soldier heard some coughing, before hearing "Your squad has to get out of here, otherwise you'll all end up like-" the voice is immediately cut off, much to the soldier's frustration.

"Hello! Hello!" He shouted, gritting his teeth "Answer me!"

"Fuck this …" A soldier behind the blue-haired one muttered aloud.

"Hey now, let's just calm-" He tried to reassure the other, but is quickly cut off.

"I said fuck this!" The soldier snarled, fear written all over his eyes "I'm not gonna let myself die here!"

With those words, he quickly began to run away from the group and was moving towards the dark part of the streets, much to the leader's concern.

"H-Hey! Don't run-" Harris tried to shout, but widens his eyes in shock at what he had just seen.

As soon as the soldier was far enough from the others and was in the darker areas, a short figure suddenly appears in front of him, before they unsheathe their katana and immediately slices off the soldier's head.

As if everything was in slow motion, the soldier's decapitated head was sent flying towards the others, before roughly hitting the ground as it slowly rolled towards the leader.

The lead soldier shook in fear as he saw the expression of despair visible on the now-deceased soldier's face.

"You must be the Manslayer, aren't you!?" The brown-haired soldier growled, his weapon beginning to glow.

There was a brief silence, which forced the soldiers to start pulling out their weapons, before the 'Manslayer' began to walk forward as they slowly stepped away from the darker areas, allowing some of the remaining light to reveal their appearance in front of the group of now-armed soldiers.

What the soldiers didn't expect was that the Manslayer's appearance in general.

The 'Manslayer' was revealed to be a preteen-looking boy, who was at exactly four feet and nine inches in height, with short and messy dark lilac hair that seemed to cover both of his eyes and seemed to have a rather average build.

The boy was wearing a long black hoodie with the sleeves having two light purple stripes that go all the way down, purple strings that resemble charger cables, the zipper emblem and the back of the hoodie itself having a dark purple letter "N", two large black and cyan pockets with light purple circles and is open, revealing a dark purple t-shirt with a magenta letter "N" in the front, a black belt with a silver letter "N" in the front as a buckle with two black and grey gun holsters on the sides, dark gray jeans, and knee-high purple and cyan boots, along with a black D-pad hairclip on the left side of his hair.

On his right hand, he was wielding a black katana that seemed to be covered in blood, and his clothes also had blood on them, showing that the boy before the soldiers was indeed the 'Manslayer'.

"W-What the hell!?" The brown-haired soldier said in shock.

"That kid looks exactly like Planeptune's CPU!" Harris pointed at the boy, but narrowed his eyes "Except that this one is a boy."

"Who cares about that! Let's just get him!" A soldier from the back growled, before charging at the boy, along with two more soldiers.

"Wait!" The blue-haired soldier tried to get them to stop but was too late as the three soldiers were simultaneously sliced in half by the lilac-haired boy, who looked like he didn't move from his spot.

"Dammit." The brown-haired soldier growled, looking ready to charge himself.

"Jackson, calm down." The blue-haired soldier said firmly, "We can't just charge at him blindly.

Jackson, the brown-haired soldier, turned to the other and growled out, "If we just stay here in our spots, we're gonna die and you know it, Takeshi."

"Shit! He's coming towards us!" Another soldier from the back shouted, eyes widening as he saw the boy quickly dash forward.

"Oh no, you don't!" Harris quickly pulled out his long sword and parried the slash from the boy's katana.

"Take this!" Jackson pointed his gunblade at the 'Manslayer', before firing off electric shots, forcing the latter to quickly dodge them and jump back.

In an instant, two soldiers appeared on the boy's sides and moved in to attack with their swords. The boy quickly ducked to avoid the attacks and jumped back again, before seeing the two soldiers charging at him, swords swinging.

Narrowing his eyes dangerously, the boy quickly parried one of the swords and immediately pulls out a purple and black gun, before dodging another slash.

"Keep attacking him!" Blackwell ordered, reaching out for his own weapon "We can't give him room to attack us!"

"Take this, brat!" Another soldier pointed a sniper rifle at the boy, intending to aim for his head.

Instantly, the boy quickly disappeared from his sight, prompting him to widen his eyes in confusion.

_"Where the hell did he go!?"_ He thought frantically, not noticing the boy appearing instantly behind him.

"I got you!" Another soldier quickly got behind the sniper, readying his daggers before charging at the lilac-haired boy.

However, as soon as he got close, he saw the boy lift his head up, revealing his glowing purple eyes that seemed to radiate death, causing the soldier to freeze with fear.

Unfortunately for him, the boy used the opportunity to dash forward and slices off the soldier's right arm.

The soldier screamed in pain as he clutched the bloody stump where his right arm used to be, failing to notice the boy aiming his gun at him as he fired off three shots to his head, killing off yet another soldier.

"You bastard!" The boy slowly turned around to see the same two soldiers from before, as both of them swing down their swords at him.

He casually stepped to the side to avoid their attacks, before quickly grabbing one of the soldiers by his left arm and twists it to an impossible angle, causing him to scream out in pain.

"Damn you!" The other soldier failed to notice a dark purple phantom materializing behind him before the said phantom grabs him by the neck.

"Kuroko, you're late." The boy spoke for the first time, but his voice was clearly devoid of any emotion, all while holstering his gun.

Kuroko, the dark purple phantom, bowed in apology, before turning its attention to the struggling soldier, who looked like he was about to die from suffocation.

"Kill him." He said coldly, with the soldier quickly getting his neck snapped in response.

"Noooooo!" The other soldier shouted, widening his eyes in horror before screaming again as the boy twisted his right him further.

"You little bastard!" Jackson fired off more electric rounds, only to end up hitting the soldier held by the 'Manslayer', killing him.

"Kuroko." The phantom immediately followed the boy's order and charged at the remaining soldiers.

"Oh shit!" Two soldiers tried to get away, only for the phantom to appear in front of them, wielding a silver katana.

Blood was quickly splattered on the roads and some of the streets, as limbs were sent flying towards another soldier, who was frozen with fear.

"N-No …" The shell-shocked soldier didn't bother to move from his spot, allowing the phantom to stab its sword through his chest, adding another kill to the boy's already-high kill count.

Takeshi and Harris prepared themselves as the phantom seemed ready to head towards them.

The boy merely watched with indifference as Jackson and the sniper were readying their weapons, with the intent to attack him.

The brown-haired dashed forward and quickly swung his blade, only for it to be parried by the lilac-haired boy.

Afterward, the two began to rapidly trade blows with each other, as both neither seemed to give up on their attacks. Both were also giving each other killer looks, wanting nothing more than to end each other's lives.

Jackson looked into the boy's glowing purple eyes as he parried another attack, as they had a rather inhuman feel to them.

Meanwhile, the sniper focused his scope on the boy's head, intending to kill him with just one shot.

The boy jumped back, avoiding another blow from the brown-haired soldier before the latter aimed his gunblade again.

Narrowing his eyes, he fired off aura-enhanced rounds, prompting the boy to dodge the shots.

_"I might as well use some of my powers for these ones."_ The boy thought as a dark purple aura began to form around him as he closed his eyes.

This went unnoticed by Blackwell as he observed the boy's movements and the aura he radiated.

Meanwhile, the boy's aura grew larger, before slowly opening his eyes as the glowed ominously.

The sniper quickly fired an explosive shot as it seemed to hit the boy before he could finish.

"Did I get him?" He thought, narrowing his eyes through the scope as he tried to see through the smoke created from the shot.

"Not quite." The boy walked through the smoke, completely unharmed, much to the sniper's shock.

"Dammit!" He attempted to hit the boy again, as he aimed for the head.

"**Shadow Arts**: …" The boy chanted, tightening his grip on his katana, taking in a deep breath " ... **Silent Night!**"

The sniper quickly freezes in place as he felt the boy's aura coursing through his body.

_"What the … hell!?"_ He thought in panic, struggling to breathe and notice his surroundings _"I … can't see anything!"_

"You left yourself open." The boy simply commented, instantly appearing behind the sniper and unleashing multiple slashes, slicing the poor soldier into pieces before splattering onto the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" Jackson shouted, dashing towards him, now joined by Blackwell.

He simply closed his eyes and began to chant "**Shadow Arts**: …"

"Stop him from finishing that chant!" The lead soldier ordered, prompting the brown-haired soldier to fire off a lightning round at the boys.

Unfortunately, the boy instantly disappeared on the spot before the shots would reach him.

_"Where did he go!?"_ Jackson widened his eyes in shock, before quickly turning around to see the boy already behind him.

"**Ambush Claw**." The boy's aura cloaked his blade, before unleashing a clawed slash, sending Jackson back as multiple wounds appeared all over his body, before crashing into a nearby building and then falling to the ground.

The brown-haired soldier screamed in pain, as he struggled to get back up.

Meanwhile, Takeshi and Harris were already covered in cuts and wounds as both struggled to parry the phantom's rapid blows.

"Dammit, I can't go on any longer." The black-haired soldier panted in exhaustion.

"W-We have to stop it somehow." The blue-haired soldier stubbornly stood his ground, maintaining his grip on his sword.

"Kuroko, leave the rest to me." The phantom immediately dematerialized, before the boy did one more chant "**Shadow Arts**: …" his eyes glowed brighter as he finished "... **Ominous Dread**."

To the soldiers' confusion, the boy seemed to remain in his spot, giving them an opportunity to attack.

"Get him!" Takeshi and Harris swiftly moved forward and swung their blades …

…

…

…

… only to hit nothing, as their attacks merely damaged a part of the road.

"Huh?" The black-haired soldier was dumbfounded.

"Behind you!"

It was already too late as the boy made quick work out of the soldier while he was distracted, via slicing open his torso before cutting off his head.

"Harris!" Takeshi shouted in despair, leaving himself wide open to the boy's next attack.

"Your death will be quick and painless." He closed his eyes, before dashing towards the vulnerable soldier and slicing him up into a chunk of gore, as blood splatters everywhere, with lots of it getting on the boy.

Blackwell could only watch in horror as the boy quickly killed two more of his squad members.

_"I didn't do a damn thing to help them, and now they're all dead."_ The grey-haired soldier dropped his weapon, before falling to his knees _"I'm so useless, I couldn't even protect my own family before signing up for this job."_

"What is your name?" He looked up and saw the lilac-haired boy walk towards him.

_"I might as well introduce myself before I let him kill me."_ Blackwell thought, before introducing himself "B-Blackwell Argus."

"Murasaki." The boy simply introduced himself in response, and then continued, "You are very fortunate that I am about to follow this next order."

"Huh?" The soldier didn't have time to react, as Murasaki instantly appeared beside him and gave him a sharp blow to the side of his neck, knocking him out cold as he fell to the ground.

Unbeknownst to the mass murderer, Jackson had already managed to escape, but with lots of injuries and wounds that would need immediate treatment.

"This minor healing potion managed to come in hand at the last minute." He muttered to himself, leaning his back on the alley walls.

He clenched his fists in anger as he gritted his teeth _"I … I abandoned Blackwell, after seeing that murderer kill off Harris and Takeshi."_

However, he sighed in resignation as he stared at the night sky, before looking at the injuries he sustained.

"I might as well let myself die from blood loss," He murmured quietly, feeling his eyes getting heavy, "It's the least I can do for abandoning you like that."

After thanking the Goddesses above for the life he's been given, he closed his eyes one last time and never woke up again …

* * *

Murasaki sat on the streets, as he seemed to be waiting for something, with an unconscious Blackwell by his side.

He then looked at the destruction from the battle he had been on, and couldn't help but grimace at the amount of bloodshed from the said battle.

_"This is wrong … on so many levels."_ He thought to himself before a somber expression appeared on his features _"However, killing has been the only purpose in my life so far, and I can't just abandon some of the people at the organization."_

He sighed and looked up at the night sky "I wonder what it would be like to be born differently?" he quietly asked himself.

As if on cue, a portal suddenly opens in the middle of the streets, with Murasaki stoically watching on as a rugged young man stepped out of it.

"Oi, let's go." The man grunted, gesturing the boy to the portal.

In response, he stood up and walked quietly towards the portal, with the young man following from behind while carrying the unconscious Blackwell on his back.

After both had walked through, the portal suddenly disappears, leaving the many massacred soldiers and scouts for the people of Lastation to see.

* * *

**Okay, so this is the Prologue to my first Neptunia fanfic!**

**I'm sorry that I'm not the best at writing fight scenes, as it's been a long while since I've written, so I hope to receive some suggestions and criticisms to help me improve on them.**

**Peace out, and happy reading~!**


	2. New World Order: OP 1

**Hello, readers~!**

**I've had this idea for an opening for my story, which is based on Seraph of the End's first OP (I do not own the series btw), using the lyrics from LeeandLie's cover of it, and I felt like putting it in its own chapter.**

**Without further ado, here's the first opening of Hyperdimension Neptunia: New World Order!**

* * *

New World Order - OP 1

***INSTRUMENTAL***

The scene opens with Neptune and Murasaki with their backs against each other, as both look up with solemn expressions before closing their eyes, and then it switches to an unknown man, Histoire, Nepgear, Noire, Blanc, and Vert looking at the camera.

**All this time, I never meant you harm.**

The scene then shifts to a young woman in a black gothic lolita dress slowly spinning around a field of white flower petals that slowly turn blood red.

**So come what may, it is you I have sworn to protect.**

It then shifts to Murasaki opening his eyes, before the scene quickly changes to him closing his eyes as he is floating inside a cryo chamber, with the gothic lolita woman standing beside the chamber itself with a somber expression.

**So don't take all the blame - We're all at fault.**

Neptune is seen on the left side of the screen, with a large shadow behind her, and then Murasaki emerges from the said shadow on the right side of the screen.

**Oh wait, don't take all of the weight - You always do.**

Murasaki has a solemn expression as he has his back turned away from Neptune, before looking at the camera.

**There will always be something you cannot control. We will set you free - Your salvation has begun.**

It quickly switches to the unknown man looking at the camera with a smug smirk, before turning his back as he walks away, with the gothic lolita woman seen right beside him as she also smirks at the camera before covering it with her hand, and then it switches to Neptune looking at the camera herself, before turning away from it as she grabs her katana and walks past a concerned Histoire and Nepgear with an uncharacteristic stoic expression.

**No light in sight - It's a world of chaos but don't lose hope. You are the reason why I still dream.**

Neptune briefly looks at the camera again, before it switches to her and Murasaki finally facing each other as they hold each other by their shoulders and press their foreheads together while closing their eyes and retaining their solemn expressions. It then switches to an unknown figure with long hair from a small distance, with their hair flowing by the wind, before switching to Neptune looking at the camera as her eyes quickly turn bright blue with power symbols, and then the scene changes to her HDD form, Purple Heart, with her back to the screen, as her wings shine brightly.

**I'll be there, hold on. I'll save you somehow - So where are you now?**

Purple Heart prepares to attack as a large monster is seen trying to land a hit on her, before she dodges, and then pulls out her katana and immediately jumps up to stab the monster in the head.

**I'll reach you by dawn before they can be turned - Sweet innocence burned.**

Purple Heart then proceeds to spin around to attack the monster behind her, before killing it as she lands on her feet, before Uni, in her HDD Form, is seen shooting another large monster from a small distance with her big gun.

**The fallen angels arrive, let them know. That it's the pain that makes us so human after all.**

Nepgear, also in her HDD Form, is seen dashing towards another monster as it tries to attack her, before she dodges and launches forward with her blade, killing the monster in the process as she lands a hit. It then switches to a monster attempting to launch itself at Ram and Rom, before they quickly blast him with magic in defense.

**All I see is a dream out of reach.**

White Heart and Green Heart are seen on the left and right side of the screen respectively while holding their weapons, with Black Heart in the middle as she slowly pulls out her rapier, with the camera zooming in on her face as she sports a confident smirk.

**Our fragile precious world, I'll protect it and rise to the call.**

The scene changes one more time to Murasaki holding out his katana as his dark aura slowly covers it, with his phantom right behind him, before he looks at the camera and charges forward with an unreadable expression.

The screen immediately turns to black as the title appears, which was in purple letters, with a small white line going through them. The title was called 'Hyperdimension Neptunia: New World Order'.

* * *

**I hope this opening wasn't too bad, as I feel like I'm copying something that already exists lol**

**Hopefully, you guys will stick around for what I'll have in store for the story itself.**

**Happy reading~!**


End file.
